


Right Here

by Twisted_Mind



Series: the gentleness that comes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Chris Argent, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Chris Argent, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Derek Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: For a moment, Chris isn’t sure if he’s read this right, but then Derek nods, and some of the tension goes out of his boy’s shoulders, and Chris knows they’re gonna be alright.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale
Series: the gentleness that comes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849255
Comments: 44
Kudos: 337





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/gifts).



> Hey, MissR. A little birdie told me you could a little bit of feelgood, and I decided to play fandom fairy godmother and provide. Hope this sort-of sequel to [Protective Custody ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039863) brightens your day a bit <3 Thank you to usual suspects (Bunnywest & DiscontentedWinter!) for cheering this on and helping me get words out again. 
> 
> Happy Friday the 13th, everyone!

It’s been a Bad Day for his boy. Chris gets it, has had more than a handful of them himself since they got together. But when Derek comes back from a two-hour run just as agitated and unsettled as he was before he left, Chris knows it’s time to intervene.

“Derek,” he calls, and is rewarded with all his boy’s attention focussed on him a moment later. “Go shower, and then come join me.” It’s not a request.

For a moment, Chris isn’t sure if he’s read this right, but then Derek nods, and some of the tension goes out of his boy’s shoulders, and Chris knows they’re gonna be alright.

It’s not long before Derek’s back, wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, his head tilted in a silent question. Chris pats his thigh, and his boy obligingly straddles his lap. Chris pulls him closer with a hand cupped round the back of Derek’s neck until his boy’s face is tucked against the side of his neck. “I want you to breathe,” he murmurs, “and focus all those fine-tuned senses on me.”

Derek nuzzles a little closer, huffing hot breaths over Chris’s neck. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

They stay like that for a few minutes, until Chris feels Derek start to slip into the right headspace. Then he guides his boy’s head down until his ear is pressed to Chris’s chest. “Just listen,” Chris whispers, knowing the sound is echoing inside his ribs. His heartbeat will be near-overwhelming from so close, but that’s the point.

Once Derek’s all-but melted against his chest, Chris tips his chin up so he can look into those green-grey eyes he loves so much. “What’s going on in that head of yours, boy?”

Derek shrugs and his eyes dart away. “Just. Remembering things. Nothing I actually want to remember.”

If it were anyone else, Chris would accept that. But he knows his boy, knows that memories alone wouldn’t do this. Derek mostly cherishes the memories of his pack. “And?”

Derek’s eyes squeeze shut. “And I just. How?” He opens his eyes to stare up at Chris with a devastated expression. “How do you deal with me all the time?”

Chris takes a moment to curse his baby sister. “Derek, I want you to pay very close attention for me.” He waits until his boy nods. “There is nowhere I’d rather be than with you. No one else I’d rather be with. Our shared history is painful sometimes, but it also means that we both understand in a way that no one else ever could.”

Derek’s eyes go wide and his cheeks flush pink as Chris’s scent and heartbeat stay steady and prove his words true. “Oh.”

Chris hums, and then decides his boy needs kisses. Derek’s happy to oblige, his mouth open and hungry for his Sir’s tongue, and Chris winds his hands in that thick black hair, tugging to position his boy’s head so he can lick at the spot that always makes Derek whimper. It works as well as it always has, and Derek gives a delicious shudder that rocks him against Chris’s groin, a delicious spark of friction that makes his cock twitch with interest.

Derek pulls away, a sparkle in his eyes as he raises an eyebrow. “Something you want, Sir?”

Chris smiles. “I got everything I want right here,” he murmurs, tightening his grip on his boy’s hair just to watch Derek’s eyelashes flutter.

But then his beautiful, sassy boy rolls that big, powerful body deliberately, pressing his caged cock through his shorts against the bulging crotch of Chris’s jeans. “But what if there’s something I want, Sir?” he asks, lips tilted up into what would be a smile if he wasn’t playing coy.

It’s tempting, but—“Is there something you want?” Because he won’t push. Not with this, not today.

The pink comes rushing back into Derek’s cheeks above his scruff, and the tips of his ears all but glow. “Want to taste you, Sir,” Derek mutters.

Chris is on-board, but even still. “And why’s that, darling?”

Derek looks up at him while sliding gracefully out of his lap to kneel on the floor. “I’ve scented and heard you, Sir. Wouldn’t taste be next on the list?”

Chris chuckles. “Well, I’m not going to argue that logic. Not if you’re sure.”

Derek grins, hands hovering the fly of Chris’s jeans. “So I can?”

“Go ahead, love.”

And Derek does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me in all my dumperfire glory on [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/), bc yes, my life is, in fact, still a dumpsterfire.


End file.
